With the proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets, users have become accustomed to entirely new ways of interacting with computers. The touchscreen (i.e., touch-sensitive display screen), for example, is a ubiquitous feature in mobile devices that enables users to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen without having to use intermediate devices such as a mouse, touchpad, or keyboard. Touchscreens are also common in devices such as game consoles, personal computers computer and network terminals, and various home office, and industrial appliances. In general, touchscreens have become integral components in many devices where user interfaces such as keyboards or a mouse are unsuitable or unable to provide quick, accurate, and intuitive interaction with content on the display screen.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.